We have forever, love
by ilyvamp15
Summary: Set in New Moon after Edward leaves but instead of staying on the forest floor Bella gets up and drives to the Cullen's and what she finds there will SHOCK you! Please read story is better than summary. Slightly OOC, Canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so let me expain a few things first. The story set in 'New Moon' just after Edward leaves. It is currently 2:21am and I can't sleep, so if there are spelling/grammer mistakes...I REALLY DON'T CARE!! **

**We have forever, love.**

**BPOV**

"_I don't want you anymore...__I don't want you anymore...__I don't want you anymore"_

His words raced though my head. Message received loud and clear! As I crumpled on to the leaves I let out a small, broken laugh, the leaves were as dead as I felt. The tears which I kept held within started to fill my eyes and escaped, the solemn tears fell silently the sobs however broke free and racked my whole body. I was lost and giving up slowly as I knew he and his family, a family which I considered mine, were probably packing at unhuman speed and the house which felt like a 2nd home would be empty and with this train of thought I had an idea. As I worked out my plan I dragged my body off the ground I ran (more like wobbled) my way to my truck, _please for the love of god, let it start _I thought as I threw myself into the driver's seat, put the key into the ignition and turned...YES!! I pulled my foot off the clutch and reversed out of the driveway then went flying down the road around the familiar curves of the road and to the secluded road on the side of the road and travelled up the driveway. I slammed on my brakes and stalled my truck when I saw Esme standing in front of me, _she must be here to stop me, well I won't let her!,_ I was determined to take action not talk.

I just sat there and stared while she stared back. She lifted up her arms and gestured to get out of the car and come and hug her, and I was all for it! If my plan fails this might be the last chance I have to hug a Cullen and I was going to take the opportunity. I opened my door with a creek and stepped out of the warm cabin into the cool, crisp night and ran up to her and hugged her but she pulled back, at first I felt the rejection but as I looked into her motherly eyes she look as if she was about to cry.

"Bella, Oh God" Esme sobbed and with that she hugged me tightly and nuzzled my neck "I'm sorry" _Huh? What is she sorry for, she is not the one whom shattered my heart? _"So sorry" She continued. _Ok now I am seriously confused _it was at that moment I felt her cool breath at my neck followed by the sharp fangs that punctured my neck. AHHHHHHH!!!! My scream echoed through the night. _Now this is what I call action! _I thought sarcastically. My body started to convulse and I realised Esme, sweet, caring Esme was killing me. She wasn't stopping; she just kept sucking the fresh blood which flowed freely out of my neck. "Es....me....please....stop." Then everything went black.

I awoke feeling refreshed, that was until I remembered the past events which still lingered around to cause my emotional pain which was almost unbearable, _Hey, at least you're not dead, at least I don't think your dead. _I smiled, my brain didn't know if it was dead or alive, don't you just hate that feeling?

"Hey she's smiling" I heard someone say. Somewhere in the corner of the room I was currently in, I heard someone chuckle and then reply in a familiar velvety voice "She doesn't know if she dead or alive."

"Well and little from Colum A and a little from Colum B" the chirpy voice that was close to me said. _Well that was unhelpful. Still didn't answer my question. _Another chuckle. _What on Earth was so damn funny??? _A full bodied laugh.

"Ok that's it! What is so damn funny?" I retorted and everything went silent.

**So what do you think will happen??? Hmmmmm???**

**Tune in next time and you will see...LOL **

**[~ILY~]**

**TISS xoxo**

**PS plz review. Pretty Please with chocolate on top. **


	2. Chapter 2

NEWS FLASH: ON HIATUS!! no one was reviewing my stories enough so im giving up. I tried, I failed. if you want to read more just review my story and i'll write again ASAP! Thanx for the people who reviewed ILY


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG!!! ILY ALL! And will continue all my stories except 'Always' coz that's not moving and I don't like it, so it's gone! I promise a chapter will be up for 'Stained Shirts and phone sex' in the next week or two, so sit tight. "It's in the music" will be updated ASAP. And I hope I can update 'We have forever, love' sometime in the next month. If you haven't read my other stories please R&R, especially 'Always' and tell me what you think before I delete it. Cookies to everyone.**

**Tarissa and Cassie (ilyvamp15) **


End file.
